


玫瑰锡兰红茶

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰锡兰红茶

梁真模坐在沙发上喝着例行的睡前牛奶，忽然闻到了一股梨子的气息。  
起初还是清甜的，若有若无，窗外吹进一缕细微的夜风就倏地消散，仿佛幻觉；像香薰蜡烛逐渐升温推动着气味的扩散，馥郁的甜味逐渐坚定起来，在鼻腔里萦绕宣示着存在。热度传染了他，心脏像烛芯周围那汪刚刚被熔化的烛泪。梁真模好奇地环绕四周——紧闭的三扇门，洪材熙戴着满手的克罗心戒指出去喝酒了，旁边那扇门是自己的，那就只有——他转向另一个方向：从门缝里透出一丝灯光的、朴俊映的房间。  
门口处愈发清晰的梨味暴露了来源，梁真模抬手敲敲门：“俊映啊——在干什么？什么味道，好香。”  
没人搭理他。  
只是被子翻动的声音并不小，至少梁真模捕捉到了。——朴俊映似乎还吸了吸鼻子。  
在哭吗？好像不太适合打扰。梁真模转身想走，但想象了一下裹在被子里的小男孩，漂亮又饱满的卧蚕上亮晶晶的眼泪、卷翘的睫毛可能也挂着泪珠，可怜兮兮的，又固执地敲了敲门。  
门没锁，把手被重量压下去，耳朵贴在门上，这次他听清了，呜呜咽咽的，像刚出声就被抛弃在荒山野岭里的饥饿的小兽。  
梁真模心一软，毫无心理准备地推开了门。

西八，在门板掀起气流的瞬间他预感到了什么——是不是大意了，但迟了——他被扑面而来的浓郁信息素呛得打了个喷嚏，大脑烧起来，一把火同时掠过后颈早已退化的腺体，脖颈处的血管突突直跳。梁真模像要窒息一样揪着喉咙，咳嗽两声退了出来。他有点狼狈地在自己房间里打了管抑制剂，才终于清醒而深刻又沉痛地认识到——自己的室友朴俊映，是个刚分化没多久的omega。  
——他之前从没想过这个问题。朴俊映平时见了谁都喜欢黏黏糊糊地往上靠，毫无防备又肆无忌惮的样子，怎么算也该是beta。但——  
他摸着自己的发尾，试图驱散某种诡异的感觉，敲了敲大敞着的门，走进去。  
朴俊映背对门侧躺着，腰上搭着条毯子，梁真模扳着肩膀把人翻平，映入眼帘的是一张意料之中红扑扑的脸，几缕刘海被汗水黏在额头上，眉头罕见地半蹙着。朴俊映眼睛里平时那湾明亮的水波像被烧得要蒸腾起来，一层迷蒙的雾罩在上面。他眨了眨眼：“……真模哥？”  
仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。  
梁真模无奈地叹气，欲言又止，最后只能绕过那些彼此心知肚明的话题，开门见山：“你的抑制剂呢？”  
“用完了……”像被数落了又很不服气的样子，他伸出手指揉揉眼睛，用手背去接被搓碎的泪。朴俊映又翻身缩了回去，扯着那条毯子按在腹部，留一道细瘦的单薄背影给他。  
“洪材熙人呢？”  
回答他的只有一声呜咽。  
梁真模自然认为洪材熙和朴俊映是恋人关系——他俩是一起搬进来的，平时没少出双入对。自家Omega发情期临近的时候却跑出去喝酒——梁真模头上跳出三丛小火苗，然而兴师问罪的求助电话却被听筒那头温柔又冰冷的女声掐断：半夜三更，洪材熙竟然关机了。  
梁真模两眼一闭，思忖了半晌，却分析不出来半点利害关系，更别提结论。只是，救死扶伤，舍我其谁？他伸手去揉揉朴俊映的小脑瓜，手掌不出意外地沾了一层汗，高热的体温暗示着室友不容乐观的身体状况。梁真模深吸口气，安抚地吻吻他的耳根，在Omega的浑身战栗里撕下后颈处形同虚设的抑制贴，迎着汹涌扑鼻的梨子味道咬了上去。  
朴俊映小小地惊叫了一声，短促而嘶哑。在alpha信息素的安抚里，紧绷的背部渐渐松弛下来，呼吸也很快变得平稳均匀。  
梁真模直起身查看朴俊映的情况——小男孩似乎已经睡着了，在睡梦里似乎也还为这场突如其来的情热委屈着。再等片刻，高烧悄然褪去。  
他轻轻松了口气。

洪材熙一进家门就闻到了一股淡淡的梨的味道，还有一缕纠缠不清的红茶味，夹杂着玫瑰的馥郁芬芳。他站在玄关处愣了半晌，察觉到在外出的几个小时里，寓所中发生了一些奇妙的事。但被酒精搅浑的大脑已经不允许他分辨真相，他打开客厅的灯，却看到了在沙发上坐得笔直的梁真模。  
“呀！……哥，你吓我一跳。”洪材熙想提问又不知如何开口，只好顾左右而言他，“怎么还没睡？”  
梁真模挑了挑眉，没接话。  
哥好凶……他这才发现，梁真模似乎在生气——那双烧着怒火的明亮的眼睛，分分明明是在控诉。他拍拍昏昏沉沉的脑袋，努力忍住不打哈欠。  
“俊映发情期都快到了还跑出去喝酒，还关机？有你这么当alpha的吗，中学时候生理课没有及格吗？你知不知道——”  
梁真模忽然住了口，该怎么说呢，你家的omega被我临时标记了，我现在很生气？  
好像怎么说都不大对。  
洪材熙搓了把脸，完全没听懂一样，摇摇晃晃地朝他走过来，咀嚼着词语的含义，好半晌才尴尬地挠挠头：  
“啊这……可哥，我也是Omega啊。”


End file.
